1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnostic information management system in which a failure which occurs in a field is notified to a viewer via a network, and the viewer displays diagnostic information to notify the operator of the failure occurrence.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 3 is a view showing a configuration example of a diagnostic information management system of a related art.
In the diagnostic information management system shown in FIG. 3, a field controller 20 and viewers 30, 40 are connected via a network 10.
Diagnosing section 21 of the field controller 20 diagnoses whether or not a failure occurs in the field. The diagnosing section 21 diagnoses, for example, an output signal of a sensor installed in the field, and, when the signal keeps showing an abnormal value, diagnoses that a signal line is broken. When detecting a failure which occurs in the field, the diagnosing section 21 notifies diagnostic information transmitting section 22 of the failure occurrence. The diagnostic information transmitting section 22 transmits diagnostic information indicating the contents of the failure to the all viewers 30, 40 connected to the network 10.
The field is a plant of, for example, the petroleum chemistry, iron and steel, paper and pulp, food, medicine, or electric power.
The viewers 30, 40 receive the broadcasted diagnostic information, and store it into diagnostic information buffers 31, 41. When the operators of the viewers 30, 40 open diagnostic information windows by the window displaying sections 32, 42, the diagnostic information stored in the diagnostic information buffers 31, 41 is displayed.
FIG. 4 is a view showing a screen example of the diagnostic information window displayed in the diagnostic information management system shown in FIG. 3.
In the diagnostic information window of FIG. 4, the operator performs a confirmation operation or a delete operation on the diagnostic information through a confirmation button 50 or a delete button 51. Then, the contents of the diagnostic information buffer 31 or 41 of FIG. 3 are changed.
JP-A-9-33298 discloses an equipment diagnosis system in which diagnostic results of equipment devices are displayed on a screen.